Believing You
by Seiba Artoria
Summary: Pernah bertemu orang aneh? Pasti tidak seaneh dia. Dia memang aneh, tapi aku yakin dia bukan orang seperti itu. Aku yakin dia tidak bersalah. /Oneshot. Warning: Inside. A little gift for Lacus Clyne's birthday. RnR?


**Disclaimer:**

**Gundam SEED & Destiny milik Sunrise dan segenap kru yang terlibat.**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apapun dari cerita ini.

**Warning:**

Lacus' POV dan Kira's POV, kayaknya OOC sedikit (semoga sih enggak), typo?

**Setting:**

Alternative Universe

.

.

Kado kecil untuk ulang tahun Lacus Clyne

.

A Gundam SEED Fanfiction

-**Believing You-**

By Seiba Artoria

.

.

.

Let us begin!

.

.

* * *

.

Di kelasku ada anak laki-laki aneh.

Penampilannya biasa saja. Iris matanya violet. Ya, aku perlu menyebut iris matanya karena warna mata seperti itu langka tapi juga sangat indah. Bukan antisosial, terlihat dari teman-temannya yang banyak. Maksudku, banyak yang mengenalnya dan dia selalu berkumpul dengan anak-anak di kelas. Tidak pendiam tapi tidak banyak bicara juga. Dan pintar.

Lalu, apanya yang aneh?

Biasanya dia sering tersenyum. Kepada siapa pun. Kenal atau tidak.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini tidak lagi.

Aku memang jarang bicara dengannya, malah tidak pernah. Tapi … bahkan aku pun bisa tahu dia sedang bertingkah aneh. Setiap pagi, saat memasuki kelas wajahnya selalu murung. Selama pelajaran hanya menatap papan tulis tanpa ekspresi atau kadang melihat ke luar jendela –juga tanpa ekspresi. Kutebak dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh guru. Dia tidak lagi memulai percakapan, hanya menimpali. Itu pun seperlunya, sesingkat-singkatnya. Dia terus begitu sejak datang hingga pulang, setiap hari.

Aneh, kan?

Dan anak aneh itu baru saja menumpahkan setengah botol susu rasa pisang –aku lihat merknya- ke mejaku. Lebih tepatnya ke permukaan buku tebal milik perpustakaan yang sedang kupinjam. Teman-temannya yang tadi bercanda mendadak diam. Seisi kelas diam. Semuanya memandang ke arah kami. Dia panik.

Saking terkejutnya aku hanya bisa bengong memandangi buku yang sekarang basah dan bau pisang itu. Perlahan kulihat buku itu terangkat lalu … SRAK! Lembaran kertas-kertas basah itu jatuh lagi ke atas mejaku dalam keadaan tidak utuh dan mengenaskan. Pendeknya, buku itu robek. Akibat gerakan tidak perlunya yang mencoba mengeringkan buku dengan mengibas-ibaskannya di udara.

Kutatap dia dengan pandangan sekejam mungkin. Tapi kata orang, bagaimana pun wajahku hanya bisa menghasilkan dua ekspresi: datar dan senyum. Jadi kuharap dia yang akhir-akhir ini hanya punya dua ekspresi juga –murung dan datar- bisa mengerti wajah datarku kali ini punya arti marah.

Dia berpaling menghadapku. Perlahan dia menurunkan tangannya yang masih memegang setengah bagian buku malang itu, meletakkannya lagi di atas mejaku.

"Maaf." Akhirnya dia bicara juga.

"Maaf." Tangannya merogoh saku. Kemudian dikeluarkannya sapu tangan birunya lalu dilapnya meja dan lenganku yang ikutan basah gara-gara ulahnya.

"Maaf ya." Ini maaf-nya yang ketiga.

"Sungguh?"

Dia melihatku lagi, "Sungguh, maaf."

"Kalau begitu temani aku beli yang baru untuk menggantinya."

"Apa?"

"Temani aku beli buku baru dengan judul sama untuk mengganti punya perpustakaan yang kau rusak ini," ulangku lebih keras dan lebih jelas. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa kubilang "temani" dan bukan "belikan".

Dia mengerjap beberapa kali lalu menjawab, "Iya."

.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan kecepatan normal, malah dilambat-lambatkan agar dia bisa menyusulku. Ternyata sia-sia saja karena sejak bertemu di gerbang sekolah sampai di pintu stasiun ini dia tetap setia berjalan di belakangku. Tanpa pernyataan, tanpa pertanyaan, tanpa suara. Rasanya aku seperti berjalan sendirian.

"Sekadar informasi buatmu, buku itu buku edisi terbatas yang terakhir terbit tiga puluh dua tahun yang lalu."

Aku sengaja berhenti hingga dia berada di sebelahku. Kulirik dia dengan ekor mataku, bermaksud menangkap reaksinya. Nihil. Dia hanya melihatku sekilas lalu mengangguk pelan sebelum lanjut berjalan.

"Karena itu kita pergi sekarang menuju pasar loak di pusat kota yang menjual buku lama. Siapa tahu ada di sana."

Yang kumaksud pusat kota adalah kota besar yang sudah jauh lebih maju dari desa terpencil kami. Dibilang terpencil karena desa tempat kami tinggal memang kecil dan letaknya di pinggir laut, jauh dari pusat kota. Perlu dua kali naik bus dan satu kali kereta selama satu jam. Makanya aku tidak mengajaknya pergi sepulang sekolah, tapi di Minggu pagi begini.

Begitu sampai di stasiun, keretanya langsung tiba.

Perjalanan kami tidak istimewa. Hanya jalan, sampai, bukunya ada, beli. Oh ya, dia sempat bertanya ketika di toko buku, "Ada?" lalu menghela napas lega setelah kujawab dengan anggukan. Ya, hanya itu.

Sekali lagi kukatakan, perjalanan kami tidak istimewa. Setelah mendapat buku yang dimaksud, kami kembali menuju stasiun untuk pulang. Tidak ada perubahan pada dia, tetap diam seperti saat pergi tadi. Kami duduk di kursi peron untuk menunggu kereta yang menuju desa kami. Kereta itu memang jarang, karena itu kami harus menunggu agak lama dari yang lain.

Kulihat dia minum lagi. Kali ini sampai habis. Sudah dua botol air minum yang dihabiskannya sejak kami duduk sejam yang lalu.

"Aku punya bola yang bisa bicara." Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan segala bentuk diam-diaman ini. Makanya kuputuskan untuk bicara apa saja yang melintas di kepalaku.

Dia tidak menyahut, melainkan kepalanya menoleh ke arahku dengan cepat. Tampangnya bingung dan … terganggu?

"Serius," ujarku meyakinkan. Kubalas tatapan matanya. Dia menghela napas sebelum mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke depan.

Mungkin dia sedang berpikir omong kosong apa yang barusan kukatakan. Tapi masa bodoh dengan pikirannya, kulanjutkan saja ocehanku. "Namanya Pink-_chan_. Kalau aku pulang dia selalu menyapaku 'Halo, halo', gitu."

Dia tertawa. Reaksi yang sangat, sangat, sangat tidak kusangka. Tawa pertamanya hari ini. Ralat, mungkin tahun ini. Aku senang melihatnya begitu tapi bingung harus bagaimana. Kuputuskan untuk diam saja.

"Hmm, Pink-_chan_? Dia mengerti bahasa manusia?" Kalimat panjang pertamanya yang kudengar.

Tiba-tiba aku jadi bersemangat untuk bercerita lebih jauh. "Tentu saja. Kalau kutanya 'Apa kabar?' dia jawab 'Baik, baik' sambil lompat-lompat."

"Lompat?" Lagi, tampang bingungnya itu.

"Iya. Pink-_chan_ terlihat gembira sekali kalau sedang lompat. Oh iya, kunamakan Pink-_chan_ karena warnanya _pink_. Lalu…."

Dan aku terus mengoceh soal bola berbicaraku pada dia yang menanggapinya dengan anggukan pelan atau senyum singkat. Terus begitu hingga akhirnya kereta yang kami tunggu tiba.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu kami tidak pernah bicara lagi. Setiap berpapasan di koridor atau bertemu pandang di kelas dia hanya melengos pura-pura tidak melihat. Seperti sebelum insiden susu pisang, kami kembali menjadi orang yang tidak saling kenal. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa.

Seminggu kemudian aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di atap sekolah. Aku sedang menikmati pemandangan sekolah dari atas ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Aku menoleh dan melihat dia sedang menatapku. Aneh. Tidak ada rasa tenang yang kurasakan setiap menatap matanya. Kosong.

Dia berjalan menuju tepi atap dan berhenti agak jauh di sebelah kiriku. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, pandangannya lurus ke lapangan di bawah. Kuperhatikan wajahnya, jauh lebih kusut dari terakhir aku melihatnya lusa kemarin. Sepertinya aku tahu penyebabnya. Ya, semua orang tahu.

"Aku turut berduka cita."

Dia bergeming.

"Athrun, maksudku."

Dia menoleh, menatapku masih dengan mata kosongnya itu. Hanya sebentar, sebelum dia kembali memandang lapangan lagi.

Ternyata memang Athrun penyebabnya. Berita itu sudah menyebar ke seantero sekolah. Berita tentang Athrun, teman sekelas kami yang sudah tidak pernah muncul di sekolah sejak semester genap ini dimulai –bersamaan dengan _dia_ yang mulai menjadi aneh. Athrun yang juga adalah sahabat_nya_ sejak kecil. Athrun yang bunuh diri dengan melompat dari apartemennya di lantai lima. Gosip bahwa kematian Athrun sebenarnya bukan bunuh diri juga sudah menyebar.

Lamunanku soal Athrun buyar ketika dia melangkah menjauhiku, menuju pintu. Sepertinya aku sudah salah bicara.

"Mau apa di sini? Ayo pulang!" teriaknya dari ambang pintu.

Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

Ragu-ragu aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya keluar atap.

.

.

.

Aku melepas sepatu dan berlarian menikmati sentuhan pasir putih. Aku tidak begitu mengerti tapi menurut saja ketika dia mengajakku ke sini. Memang bukan tempat yang spesial karena baik aku maupun dia pasti melewati pantai ini setiap pergi atau pulang sekolah. Tapi, pantai tetap pantai. Dan aku suka.

"Hei! Ayo main!" seruku dari tepi pantai.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, aku mendekatinya. Sengaja kutendang sedikit pasir ke kakinya, bercanda tentu saja. Dia menatapku. Kali ini tidak kosong, tapi … sinis. Sepertinya dia tidak menganggapku bercanda.

Merasa sudah merusak suasana, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. "Aku … pulang saja."

Baru berbalik, tubuhku dipaksa berputar lagi 180 derajat akibat tarikan kuat di pergelangan tanganku. Sekarang aku kembali menghadapnya.

"Jangan pulang!" Matanya menghujam mataku. Ada rasa sakit di sana. Sakit dan takut.

Kulepas paksa cengkeramannya dan berbalik lagi. Aku _semakin_ mau pulang.

"Kubilang jangan pulang!" Dia berhasil menarikku lagi, kali ini lebih kuat.

"Sakit. Lepas!"

Tidak, aku tidak kuat lagi. Tanganku benar-benar sakit sekarang.

"Oh, kau segitu takutnya padaku? Kau takut, kan? IYA, KAN?!"

_Gila._

"Kau percaya mereka? Gosip itu? KAU PERCAYA?! HAH?!"

_Orang ini sudah gila._

Lalu dia tertawa. Tapi tawanya yang ini tidak membuatku senang.

"Ya sudah! Pulang sana! PULANG!" Dilemparnya tasku dan dilepasnya kasar cengkeramannya.

Dia berjalan menjauhiku, mendekati batas air laut di tepian sana. Jatuh berlutut, menghadap laut dia berteriak.

Aku tidak salah menganggapnya aneh. Karena ini tindakan paling aneh yang pernah kulihat dilakukan seseorang.

Aneh. Aneh. Aneh.

.

.

.

Kami berjalan pelan. Kali ini dia di sebelahku, bahkan menggandeng tanganku. Kepalanya terus menunduk, membuat rambutnya turun menutupi wajahnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang.

Setelah berteriak tadi, dia terus-terusan meninju pasir. Aku diam saja, bingung. Ya, aku tidak jadi pulang. Tidak bisa. Tidak tega. Aku merasa dia butuh seseorang untuk mencegahnya berbuat yang lebih aneh.

Mungkin sekitar lima menit aku memerhatikannya dari jauh. Setelah itu kulihat dia bangkit dan berjalan ke arahku. Mendekat dan semakin dekat hingga kami berhadapan. Wajahnya tidak lagi seram. Lelah. Kuyu. Kusut. Mirip orang depresi. Berkali-kali dia minta maaf padaku karena sikapnya. Dia juga bersikeras mengantarku pulang. Aku setuju, tapi hanya sampai halte bus. Dia meraih tanganku lalu kami berjalan dalam diam.

"Sudah sampai," ujarku pelan, sangat pelan malah.

Sepertinya dia dengar, kepalanya terangkat. Tidak menjawab, dia malah berputar mengahdapku. Tanganku yang masih dipegang olehnya membuatku merasa harus melakukan hal yang sama. Sekian detik berlalu dengan dia yang hanya diam sambil menatapku. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Tidak berani. Tapi aku merasa dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Aku … sudah membunuh orang."

Benar, kan?

.

.

.

_Athrun…._

_Apa-apaan kau? Bunuh diri di depan mataku. Apa maksudmu? Kalau alasannya agar aku dicurigai semua orang, kau berhasil. Semua orang menyangka aku yang mendorongmu jatuh karena aku terlihat keluar dari apartemenmu. Motif? Jelas aku punya dan polisi tahu itu. Tapi apa kau pikir aku banyak waktu luang meladeni interogasi polisi seharian? Kau lupa aku punya adik yang harus kuurus?_

_WOY, ATHRUN! BANGUN KAU, SIALAN!_

_Jelaskan pada mereka! Polisi-polisi itu, teman-teman, guru-guru, dan orangtuamu! Jelaskan pada mereka bahwa kau memang melompat sendiri! Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhmu seujung jari pun._

_Kita memang bertengkar. Aku memang marah padamu, sangat marah sampai rasanya mau mati. Ya, harusnya aku yang mati. Harusnya aku saja yang mati, Athrun! Bagaimana tidak? Orangtuaku mati "dibunuh" sahabatku sendiri. Mereka bilang itu kecelakaan. Kau bebas dari tuduhan. Berkat siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahmu yang _superpower_ itu. Aku dan adikku bukan siapa-siapa, kami tidak bisa membantah. Karena itu aku selama ini mencoba percaya padamu. Meyakinkan diriku dan adikku bahwa kau memang tidak bersalah._

_Lalu ini balasanmu?_

_Kau yang sebenarnya membunuh tapi aku yang dihukum atas tuduhan itu? Aku yang membunuhmu?_

_Iya, ya? Kau bunuh diri karena aku, jadi secara tidak langsung aku memang membunuhmu, ya? Begitu?_

"Aku … sudah membunuh orang."

Aku benar-benar mengatakannya. Bukan di depan polisi, tapi di depan dia.

Lalu reaksinya….

"Begitu?"

….dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Apa-apaan?

Dia memelukku. Tidak erat, hanya mendekap seadanya. Aku bingung. Ini adalah reaksi paling aneh dan paling tidak mungkin akan dilakukan orang ketika mereka mendengar pengakuan pembunuhan.

"Kau … tidak takut?"

"Takut. Tapi menurutku kau yang lebih takut sekarang."

Kenapa … ?

"Lagipula kau yang tadi, yang di pantai, jauh lebih menakutkan," lanjutnya.

Aneh. Dia aneh.

"Gosip itu benar! Aku yang membuat Athrun bunuh diri! Kau tidak takut padaku?"

Dia menghela napas, "Namanya saja bunuh diri, bukan pembunuhan. Berarti kau tidak membunuhnya."

"Tapi dia melakukannya gara-gara aku! Dia tidak mau hidup lagi gara-gara aku! Aku-"

Plak!

Ternyata dia bisa menampar orang. Walaupun tidak ada perubahan pada ekspresinya.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau tidak membunuhnya. Dan apapun yang terjadi padamu akhir-akhir ini, jangan salahkan dirimu atas itu!"

_Jangan salahkan diriku atas itu?_

"Menurutmu … Athrun memang bunuh diri?"

Busnya datang.

"Kau yang bilang begitu. Aku percaya padamu." Dia langsung menaiki bus setelah mengatakan itu.

Kulihat dia melirik sekilas dari jendela bus. Aku terus memandanginya dari tempatku. Lama-kelamaan busnya jauh, semakin jauh, sangat jauh hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

Dia benar. Merebahkan diri di atas pasir putih lembut ini sembari menatap langit memang menyenangkan. Lebih tepatnya menenangkan. Langit sore ini cerah, tanpa awan, dan sangat biru. Kadang-kadang ada beberapa burung camar yang terbang di atas sana. Suara debur ombak kecil yang seperti membentuk sebuah nada membuatku nyaris terlelap.

"Terima kasih."

Kesadaranku terpanggil kembali oleh dua kata yang diucapkannya. Tidak mengerti, aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Wajahnya begitu tenang. Kumpulan awan kelabu yang dulu selalu menyelubunginya kini sudah hilang. Rambut cokelatnya beterbangan tertiup angin laut. Tidak lama aku memerhatikannya dari samping karena dia segera menoleh menatapku.

"Terima kasih sudah membebaskanku," senyumnya.

Mendengar itu aku jadi teringat pada Selasa sore tiga hari lalu. Jadi itu maksudnya terima kasih?

_Sudah seminggu dia tidak datang ke sekolah. Penyebabya? Tentu saja karena polisi-polisi itu yang terus-menerus menyerbunya. Menginterogasinya tanpa ampun. Mereka tidak akan puas sebelum membuat dia benar-benar terbukti bersalah. Pihak sekolah? Tentu saja percaya polisi. Mereka bahkan sudah menyiapkan surat untuk mengeluarkan dia dari sekolah._

_Bel pulang sudah lama berbunyi dan semua orang sudah pulang atau menghadiri kegiatan klub. Kelas kosong. Tinggal aku sendiri yang sedang merapikan barang-barang, bersiap pulang. Setelah semua siap, aku berjalan menuju pintu. Rasanya aneh. Firasatku bilang aku tidak akan pulang secepat ini._

_Benar._

"_Nona Lacus Clyne? Bisa ikut kami ke kantor?"_

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku. Aku hanya menceritakan yang kutahu. Kau bebas karena kau memang tidak bersalah."

"Tidak. Kesaksianmu yang membuat mereka buntu. Karena hari itu aku pergi denganmu, alibiku sempurna."

"Apa hubungannya?"

Aku ingat pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan kepadaku. Mereka bertanya tentang hari Minggu itu, saat aku dan dia pergi ke kota untuk membeli buku. Mereka berkali-kali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti hubungan hari itu dengan kasus ini.

"_Anda yakin Anda pergi bersama Kira Hibiki pada hari Minggu 15 Februari yang lalu?"_

_Aku mengangguk._

"_Anda yakin Anda tidak berbohong?"_

"_Bapak bisa bertanya pada penjaga toko di sana, atau penjaga stasiun, itu pun kalau mereka ingat."_

"_Anda yakin?"_

_Aku menatap detektif polisi muda itu sesinis yang kubisa. Semoga wajahku benar-benar terlihat sinis. Rasanya menyebalkan sekali ketika kau sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya tapi tidak ada yang percaya. Inikah yang dirasakannya setiap kali diinterogasi?_

"Mereka bilang aku sudah mendatangi Athrun dan mengancam akan membunuhnya pada hari itu."

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Paman Patrick, ayahnya Athrun."

"Tapi karena aku pergi bersamamu, lalu pulangnya di rumah bersama adikku, tuduhan itu gugur," lanjutnya.

"Alasan konyol yang sudah jelas bohong begitu, kenapa bisa dipercaya?"

Dia hanya mengendikkan bahu sebelum melanjutkan lagi, "Karena itu aku diputuskan tidak bersalah. Aneh, kan? Menurutku juga aneh. Lagipula sejak awal memang tidak ada buktinya. Mereka … bukan, ayahnya Athrun sepertinya benci sekali padaku."

Dia bangkit, berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju batas air laut. Aku mengikutinya. Ketika aku berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya, kulihat tubuhnya bergetar. Dia … menangis?

Entah apa yang mendorongku, aku memeluknya. Dari belakang. Meski tidak mengatakan apapun, aku tahu dia menyadarinya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku yang melingkar di perutnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, tangisannya semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

Dia itu populer. Walau sebenarnya aku ragu dia sadar akan kepopulerannya atau tidak. Pintar, reputasi baik, pandai bicara –dalam arti positif, dan cantik. Sempurna? Hampir.

Dia akan sempurna seandainya dia bisa berkespresi. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang mempermasalahkan ini. Mungkin maksud mereka adalah ekspresi datarnya itu. Benar juga, aku tidak pernah melihatnya dalam keadaan selain tersenyum dan datar. Maksudnya jika dia sedang tidak perlu tersenyum, dia akan begitu –tidak ada ekspresi, alias datar. Bahkan ada yang bilang dia bukan manusia. Yang ini terlalu berlebihan.

Jadi … ya, aneh. Dia populer tapi juga ditakuti. Bukan dibenci, tapi ditakuti. Tepatnya tidak ada yang berani bersosialisasi dengan dia. Karena itu dia sering, atau mungkin selalu, sendiri. Kemana pun, kapan pun, di mana pun, sedang apa pun. Ironis, tidak? Kepopuleranmu yang membuatmu jadi sendirian.

Kalau aku bukannya takut, hanya ingin memastikan kebenaran gosip yang beredar.

Dan mereka benar.

Dia itu aneh.

Tapi bukan aneh yang seperti itu.

Entah keberuntungan apa yang membuatku bisa bicara dengan dia. Ya, aku tidak pernah ada kesempatan berbicara dengannya. Sampai terjadi insiden itu. Tidak sengaja, sungguh. Gara-gara itu kami bahkan bisa pergi bersama.

Itu membuat semua orang penasaran. Di hari setelah aku pergi dengannya aku dihujam puluhan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi begitu tiba di kelas. Tentu saja ketika dia tidak ada. Semua menanyakan hal trivial seperti "Ngapain saja?" atau "Ngobrolin apa?" dan pertanyaan yang pasti ditanyakan semua orang "Benar dia aneh?".

Mereka itu benar-benar tidak mengerti. Entah aku yang pandai menyembunyikan emosi atau mereka yang terlalu tidak peka. Tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan pada diriku. Bukannya minta diperhatikan, tapi bergerombol di sekelilingku menanyakan tentang orang lain saat tidak satu pun dari mereka repot-repot menanyakan keadaanku itu … menyebalkan.

Tapi dia berbeda.

Dia sadar aku berubah. Padahal kami tidak pernah berbicara. Apa dia _stalker_?

Mungkin itu anehnya. Dia, tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, suka memerhatikan sekitarnya. Dia sangat peduli pada orang lain. Apapun, siapapun. Dia juga punya kemampuan yang menambah keanehannya. Kalau bersamanya kau akan merasa mampu mengatakan apapun yang kau pikirkan, termasuk rahasiamu.

Lalu, caranya menanggapi. Atau caranya bicara? Entahlah. Aku tahu dia bosan waktu kami duduk di stasiun hari itu, tapi … bola yang bisa bicara? Bahkan aku yang hampir lupa cara tertawa pun bisa dibuatnya tertawa. Lalu reaksinya setelah mendengar pengakuan palsuku. Tidak ada orang yang akan begitu, aku berani bertaruh. Mungkin karena itu, karena keanehannya itu aku tanpa sadar selalu mengandalkannya. Dia tidak pernah protes. Dia mau mendengarkanku, dia percaya padaku. Apapun alasannya, aku tidak peduli.

"Terima kasih sudah membebaskanku dari mimpi burukku, Lacus Clyne."

.

.

.

**The End.**

.

.

.

A/N:

Hola minna-sama, ohisashiburi desuneeee!

Saya tiba-tiba dapet ide aneh begini, pertama kali buat POV, pertama kali nekat nulis genre begini. Grogi gila waktu mau publish. Tapi, ya sudahlah. At least it is readable, is it?

Yosh, mau bilaaang….Happy belated birthday to the Pink Princess, Lacus Clyne! Tetap cantik dan bersahaja ya! *cie elah* Semoga Kira gak nyebelin lagi, aamiin. Iya, ini emosi pribadi. Lagi kesel sama mas ganteng yang ini.

Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan yang terjadi di cerita. Mohon maaf kalau Athrun nya jadi begitu, suer ampun jangan bantai saya! Mohon maaf juga kalau ga jelas dan susah dimengerti -_- *gloomy mode: on*

Makanya nih, ditunggu review-nya ya!

Jaa, sampai jumpaaa *lambai*

-Seiba


End file.
